kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
The Yellow King
The Yellow King is the oldest and supposedly strongest of all of the The Four Kings, and also apparently owned the most wealth of the other kings. She supposedly causes planets she lives on to prosper indefinitely. Appearance The Yellow King takes the appearance of a bright ball of light that is functionally immune to damage. Unable to be struck, stopped, or touched, she floats in the air. While the orb is her eldritch appearance, she does have a humanoid appearance, however due to her body, she cannot sustain the appearance outside of an illusion. Unlike her siblings, she is incapable of actually altering her form, as she is always a corporeal ball of light. Her humanoid appearance is that of a 6'10'' blonde woman wearing a thin, golden dress. Her body has a visible hourglass, but the remainder of her body is obscured by the dress she wears. Her hair is a bright golden color, glistening much like a powder. It is extremely long, roughly eighteen feet, and melts into the floor. Despite her hair appearing to be a solid, human remains can be seen floating in the hair similar to a liquid, occasionally bubbling to the surface, and sinking back down. She has a distinct resemble to her mother. Unlike her siblings, she does not have a dedicated servant known as an "Armor". Instead, she directly uses and possesses a gigantic suit of armor that was assumed to be her true appearance. Yellow Armor stands at roughly 70 ft tall, and weighs close to 12 US tons. It is clad from head to toe in bulky golden armor that gives it an incredibly large chest, bulky shoulders with huge golden pauldrons, and thick greaves. Its arms end in massive gauntlets. When looking at the helmet, once can see the interior of the armor is hollow. Yellow Armor has a gigantic golden blade that is considerably larger than itself. The blade is serrated and extremely sharp, it is capable of cutting through even the densest materials due to its sheer weight and mystical properties which cause it to split apart the molecular structure of an object. Despite the golden appearance, the suit of Yellow Armor is made out of an alloy that is chemically identical to gold but is exceptionally durable and pliable in comparison. Personality The Yellow King is, by far, the most aggressive of the kings. She does not listen to any form of reason and refuses to speak to anyone who isn't her siblings. She does not care about lives, destruction, status, or any such ideals. She sees everyone around her as less than dirt, and has compared all living organisms to cattle or slaves, sometimes as peasants, but never as equals. She is willing to rush into and demolish entire cities without reason. She once attacked Magnolia Town on order by his mother, but didn't focus on the objective until she had caused millions in property damage and harmed four dozen individuals in the process, all of which was entirely unnecessary and done purely out of spite against the living beings. Her ideals stand in direct contrast to her father. Her perpetual anger can be weaponized against others, forcing them to see and feel their greatest moments of fury in great clarity. This effect seems to be uncontrollable due to her constant state of agitation brought on mainly by her hubris and her God Complex. She is not only blind to her actions, but can become so infuriated that she, quite literally, forgets what she was even doing, and simply begins attacking anything nearby. This aggression makes her almost entirely unapproachable, and even her siblings tend to avoid her if possible. Much of her anger comes from a sense of betrayal, an inability to fully control her environment, and a desire to be able to do whatever she wants. She has no respect for authority, will actively try to kill people who give her orders that aren't her siblings, and is laser-focused on killing her mother. She has no respect for her father's legacy. To date, nobody is actually aware to the reason behind her constant state of fury. Her siblings have never taken a particular interest in it, and it is believed she has become far more enraged following her revival than prior to it. She is nearly incapable of communication due to her agitated state. While she grows far more agitated when in the presence of those she is manipulating, her rage stems from an unknown personal source that serves as a catalyst for her own perpetual power. The Green King has said her actual name before, but it is incomprehensible. Abilities The Yellow King is functionally immune to all kinds of damage both externally and internally. Damage dealt towards her light does nothing, and damage dealt to her within her illusion only fuels her abilities. She is able to turn a person's own emotions against them, and control the emotions that those before her have. She mainly does this by forcibly heightening the anger within an individual, utilizing her eldritch sight to forcibly pull every potential negative memory within a person to the surface, causing them to be able to see everything that causes them rage. The Yellow King herself is capable of pulling these emotions inwards, utilizing a person's very life force as a weapon. Feeding off of their emotions: fear, sadness, confusion, depression, denial (etc), the Yellow King specifically focuses on bringing forth particularly hasty negative emotions that enact a particularly powerful defensive response and result in an individual becoming uncontrollably angry. Powerful deities prone to losing themselves to their madness can be used by The Yellow King as a sort of "battery", constantly pushing out rage and violence until they die of any number of causes. The anger can be directly weaponized. The higher the anger of The Yellow King, the more Yellow Armor's she can make, the more people she can absorb into her illusion, and the more damaging her visible light becomes. Those with particular emotional fragility, especially those suffering from untreated trauma, are particularly susceptible to her power. The power collected from these emotions is able to be utilized in a few ways: Illusion Gathering This occurs when The Yellow King senses particularly notable emotional targets. Individuals susceptible to her power are noteworthy, and thus collected by a beam of light. The lights do not have any form of defense as they are simply particles, incapable of being blocked or reversed. Being struck by a beam results in a person being pulled into the "Light Illusion". Inside of the Light Illusion, one can glimpse The Yellow King's supposed human form, however interaction with this entity is entirely impossible, as it does not exist. The individuals capable of seeing it are effectively trapped within The Yellow King, and cannot escape. After days of being trapped, even the most powerful god succumbs to the emotional manipulation powers, and will often begin losing their memory. While this is extremely dangerous, defeating The Yellow King and forcing a death will ultimately free everyone trapped inside, but as nobody knows how, and escape via any attempts to break the walls of the illusion or by teleportation are impossible, other options have to be explored. Manipulation of Memory While The Yellow King's most prominent ability is to control emotions, a much more devious and subtle ability is used whenever otherwise. The Yellow King can slowly alter the memories of people within her effective range, which can be slowly expanded, but pulls back when used for defense. The mental manipulation plants false memories in an individual, and The Yellow King uses a template to decide what memories to give a person. Men, women, and children only use about seven or eight memory templates among each other, and it isn't unlikely for a group of twenty individuals standing in a small area to all have the exact same memories and experiences. This limitation keeps things simple, allowing her to manipulate citizens into committing ritual suicide, wherein their bodies are absorbed by the Light Illusion and used to fuel her own power temporarily. There is no true benefit to this, nor any practical use, the only reason it is done is to force obedience and assure things continue smoothly, and to boost her ego. Yellow Armor In combat, The Yellow King uses Yellow Armor. Unlike her siblings, The Yellow King does not have a dedicated Armor that is used for missions or service, but rather actively manipulates a gigantic suit of armor for combat. This Yellow Armor is incredibly durable, and nearly impossible to defeat, as it is both not alive and easily repaired during combat. The more effective use is to enter an individual who shows extreme emotional responses but lacks mental fortitude, and use them as a Yellow Armor. This puppet becomes a lethal and often dangerous opponent, as they can utilize any of their existing abilities, but enhanced. When Colette was turned into a Yellow Armor, she was capable of using her Nucleus Blast freely without worry of killing herself, and without the mental inhibition to avoid killing others (along with bypassing the trauma that keeps her from using it regularly). Additionally, he strength was augmented by The Yellow King's intense fury at the time, causing Colette to be able to punch with thousands of times the force she normally would have, and to have exceptional durability beyond her bodily limits. If The Yellow King is particularly enraged, she can control multiple Yellow Armors at a time, but tends to focus on one. Category:God Category:Monolith Category:The Four Kings Category:The Six Kings Category:Female